Realize
by Holy Cola
Summary: At the end of 'Rose', Stefan didn't step in between Damon and Elena. She soon realizes her feelings for him, now she has to choose between the two brothers. But her choice wont be easily accepted by all.  Damon/Elena


Today gave Elena Gilbert a long time to think, it was mostly because she was scared for her life. She was trapped in a house, in the middle of nowhere with two vampires. She wasn't even sure if they could be trusted or not, but she suspected not. They had kidnapped her after the Masquerade ball and kept her locked in the home. In a way, she was thankful that she had time to think. Her world had gotten so confusing these past couple of weeks with Katherine back in town. It was a whirlwind of feelings, she loved Stefan, but there was something about Damon that kept attracting her to him.

The two were friends, but something inside of her kept saying that it wouldn't be enough to just be friends with him. It was driving her crazy. She was with Stefan, yet some feelings were appearing for Damon. Elena had always told herself that she wouldn't be like Katherine, she wouldn't lead each of the Salvatore brothers as if they were puppets in her game of life. She we not going to do that, she had made her choice a long time ago, it was Stefan, even though they were on break, it was still the same. However, Damon was becoming closer to her, and there was no denying that. There was some twisted thought in her head telling her that Katherine was 'helping' her to realize that she felt something for Damon. Shaking her head, she realized that thought was ridiculous.

Elena was jolted back to reality by a new presence in the room, the male walked towards her and picked her up by the arm. "Elijah." The other male, Trevor spoke. Elijah quickly tore off the other male's head. The female, Rose, stood wide eyed in the corner. Elena was in absolute shock of what had just happened.

"Come." He spoke to her. She didn't move an inch.

"What about the moonstone?"

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"I know that you need it, and I know where it is." Elena managed to get out.

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." He demanded.

"It doesn't work that way"

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked in disbelief.

"Its the first i've heard of it." Rose stated walking down the stairs into the room where Elijah and Elena stood.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He asked, ripping the small locket from around her neck, he threw it to the side. His hand went from Elena's arm to her neck, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins." Elena responded quickly,

"What is it doing there?

"Its with Katherine."

"Interesting." He stated. Elena could hear a crash coming from upstairs, he let go of her and she closed her eyes. Doing her best to keep calm.

"What is that?" Elijah asked

"I don't know." Rose responded.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." Elijah grabbed Elena once more by the arm and pushed her up the small flight of stairs in the room, and towards the main entrance. The grip on her arm tightened the more angered he got. They could hear someone rushing through the area where they were standing. He pushed Elena to Rose.

"Rose," He warned.

"I don't know who it is." She replied once more.

"Up here." A voice called.

"Down here." Another voice called. Elijah raced up the stairs, he got to a middle step, his hand suddenly had a wooden stake through it. Elena suddenly felt herself being grabbed once more, she was rushed off into another room, and came face to face with Stefan. Relief washed over her. He held a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

"To whom it may concern, you are making a great mistake if you think you can beat me." Elijah's voice taunted. "You cant, you hear that? I repeat, you cannot beat me. I want the girl. On the count of three, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Stefan handed Elena, what looked like a bomb. She nodded her head, then she got up enough courage and walked to the opening in the staircase.

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out." Elijah stood at the bottom of the stairs with a broken coatrack in one of his hands. In seconds he stood in front of her, she gasped.

"What game are you playing with me?" She quickly undid the vervain bomb and threw it at him, knowing that he would be wounded from it. She hid in the corner of the wall, unfortunately he healed a lot quicker than she had expected. Stefan soon began attacking him with stake like machine gun. Elijah wrestled Stefan to the ground and held up a stake ready to stab him. However, Damon came out of nowhere, and stabbed Elijah with the coatrack. She watched as Elijah's body deteriorated. She finally stood up from the corner, and walked to the middle of the stairs and saw Damon standing at the bottom of them. Elena ran to him. As soon as she got to him, she wrapped her arms around him, having never been so happy to see him in her entire life.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She didn't want to move from her spot in his arms, it felt right. But she knew that Stefan was close behind her.

"I'm fine." She stated, letting go of him and moving to hug his brother. Elena's eyes stayed locked on Damon. She took a deep breath as Stefan kissed the top of her head. She released him from her grasp. She just stood there, in between the two brothers, not exactly sure of what to do with herself.

"Let's get you home." Stefan said to her. Elena nodded her head and began walking towards the door of the home. She felt something be draped around her shoulders, it was Stefan's jacket. The three of them walked out of the abandoned home and towards Damon's blue Camaro. Elena got into the back seat of the car and relaxed into the seat. She could finally relax, she was safe, and she felt safe. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the side of the car. Her mind kept replaying her running to Damon at the bottom of the stairs, and how right it felt. She was extremely confused, she shouldn't get that feeling, should she?

The rest of the car ride was silent, almost painfully silent. Stefan was probably angry that she went to Damon first, and not him, but at the moment, she really didn't care. Once they arrived at her house, Stefan got out of the car in order to let Elena out of the backseat. "Night Guys." She said to both of them and turned to walk towards her home. Once she got inside, she was greeted by Jenna. Elena's eyes went wide and she wrapped Stefan's jacket more tightly around her. Trying to cover the bloodstains that now covered her pink long sleeved shirt.

"Where have you been?" Jenna asked her. Elena took a deep breath before responding to her question.

"I was over at Caroline's house, I went over there after the ball and fell asleep before I could tell you." Jenna nodded her head and the dropped the subject. Elena walked up to her room and took a long shower. She changed into a dark blue tank top and plaid blue shorts. She walked out of the bathroom and Damon stood in her room. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards him.

"I brought you something." He said to her, holding up her necklace. Elena's eyes went wide.

"I thought I lost it. Thank you." She went to grab the necklace, but he pulled it away from her. "Please give it back."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you run to me?" Elena had never seen Damon like this, his voice was soft, not like anything she had seen before.

"Because, you saved me." She said to him.

"Yes, I did, but that wasn't what I was asking." Elena sighed, this was not going where she had wanted it to go. There were two things that were running through her mind, tell him the truth, or lie to him. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Look Damon, I could stand here and lie to you, tell you that I don't have feelings for you, however, I can't do that. Not anymore." She said to him, he looked at her for a few moments, almost in disbelief of what she had said and implied. In a flash, he placed her necklace around her neck and left the room.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Here is a new story! I hope you enjoy it!

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


End file.
